vampire fangs
by tia28vampire
Summary: this is a fantasy story.how love changes everything...and what would you do if the person you love is not even HUMAN..." VAMPIRE LOVE STORY


**The First Encounter**

I WAS A NORMAL GIRL UNTIL THAT DAY THE DAY THAT CHANGED EVEYTHING IN MY LIFE…THE DAY I FIRST SAW HIM… THE DAY …THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF MY LIFE...

AS USUAL I WOKE UP ,GOT DRESSED DID EVERYTHING I DO EVERYDAY,BUT STILL INSIDE ME I WAS HAVING A FELLING THAT THIS MORNING IS DIFFERENT THAN OTHERS….I ATE BREAKFAST AND RAN TO SCHOOL .THANkGOD!I WASN'T LATE….

THEN I HEARD SOMEONE CALL MY NAME "HEY!JESSICA ALBA" AND THIS WAS NOT SOMEONE ELSE BUT MY FRIEND ,MY BEST FRIEND,KRISTINA MY OTHER 4 FRIENDS MATT,SAMANTA,DANIEL,ASHLY….

They came and hugged me and than we started talking about the strange weather today blah blah blah….

We usually talked a lot and that is what 17 years do…yes, my name is jeccica,I am 17,and my parents died in an car crash some years ago and I live with my older sister ,jenny n my brother Stan. I live in a small town named deadly valley…I don't know why THIS IS THE NAME OF THE TOWN….and wherever I asked anyone, no one answered why it was named so…..

I am a very fair girl, IM VEY SKINNY, with waist length straight hair; my height is 5'9...

It was eight and I and Kristina were getting late for class, and my biology teacher would never leave a single opportunity to insult ; know what his problem WAS. I am a bright student, and I even score good marks in biology.

BUT cause of my good luck when I entered the class, it had not started and was nowhere to be seen.

Every girl was talking only talking, about the new boy who was joining the school today. I had completely forgot about him, I even dint remember his name.

Then I heard one of them saying….

"Oh my god! I am so exited, it's after 5 weeks there is a new admission in our school. If His name is itself so hot, James Trevino, how is he goanna look? "Said Ashley

So now I knew his name JAMES. The class started, and I and Kristina sat on our seats.

When the class finished I told Kristina to meet me in Spanish class directly, as I had to take my books from the locker ,but when I wentto my locker there I saw a boy leaning on my locker I could not see his face ,So I said" excuse me", He turned and said "yes?".

He had very dark brown hair and he had blue eyes. Icy-blue eyes because I got chills of the way he looked at ME, it was an unknown face to me.…

Then I said," This is my loker".He said" sorry! I am James Trevino, n u r?

"I am Jessica, Jessica alba," so he was the new boy .I was sure the girls of the school would not get disappointed as they had when some weeks ago, a new boy had arrived but he turned out to be a total weirdo, with big glasses, and he was also super fat.

But this guy was ….smart. Then there was another long silence between us then again I thought that I should only break it , so I said" do you need help to find your next class?" he quickly said in his velvet ,soft, flattering voice"ya!sure ,if you can HELP, I really need help finding my next class" "okay !I will help. What is your next class?"I asked

He ANSWERED" I have Spanish next"" that is nice I too have Spanish I will show you the way, first let me take my books" I said

So I turned to my locker to take my books .When I turned back to see him he was gone like he had just disappeared out of thin air .I thought for a while how he could just vanish in 10 seconds?.

But then I realized that I would be late for class, almost half of the corridor was empty.

So I rushed to my Spanish class.

When I entered the class he was not there. I went and sat on my regular bench, beside the window

.MISS weakly came n class started. I had already known what she was teaching so I thought to peep out of the window to see the pleasant weather.

When I looked out I saw him. I saw James. Standing near the banyan tree, I could not see the persons face whom James was talking to, as whoever it was, was standing behind the big banyan tree.

But James, he looked worried, I saw him explaining something to the unknown man .Then suddenly Miss Weber distracted me by saying" can we have your attention miss Alba?"

I said sorry and again sat down for some time pretending that I was paying attention, but after some time I again I peeped out of the window but no one was there.

Not the unknown man and not even James. Then I decided to give my mind some rest and concentrate on the class.

The girls who had seen James, were only talking about him,

Steeply said"oh! My god! He is so hot"…

Catherine" He is gorgeous'…..

AND SO ON….

Soon in just 1 day he became the eye candy of every girl…..

But me-I THOUGHT he was mysterious, weird…..

I even told Kris {Kristina}about him but she did not believe me she said I had imagined everything ,it was just a dream but I knew what I saw…..he was there 10 seconds ago, and then he suddenly vanished…..

As I had heard ,he was new to the town, and lived with his uncle ,in an abandoned house ,near the awaking forest….this was also weird as no one lived in that frightening forest …it was as people said 'home of demons, witches" some 100 years ago…. Which now no one belives, but still that house has been vacant since 1990's…..how could anyone live there?

The day passed, the last class of the day was history. I loved history. I and Kristina walked to class in silence and then sat .ARBELLA CAME IN AND STARTRD TEACHING" Today we may study about the history of our town .I hope many know or some even believe in the history of this town. The history of this town is dark. The past is dark. IT IS believed that some years maybe 100, this town saw dark magic and things which were unbelievable. LIKE Demon

Demons are supernatural being described as something that is not human"

At these words the class became absolutely quiest, some people who were chattering before also became quit and still .So spoke again" In Ancient times Near Eastern religions as well as in the derived Abraham traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered an "unclean spirit" which may cause demonic possession, to be addressed with an act of exorcism."

Silence… nobody dared to speak, but on my mind I only had 1 thing, THIS IS NOT TRUE.I dint believe in any kind of supernatural power.

"Some other things which were believed to exist were vamp_..."

The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave and could not say a word more and so said" THANK YOU AND WE MAY DISCUSS THIS IN This in the next class".

Kristina came to me and said "this is such a scarp, this cant be true "

"I am with you, this is not the truth" I said….

So this was it Scholl got over .Kristina dropped me, matt and Samantha home by her car…

After she left I was on my way home and I heard someone calling my name so I turned…..I didn't believe when I saw the person calling my name…..it was James…the new boy ,the mysterious boy from school…

You again! Why the heck are you stalking me? What is your problem?" I said. I was still, annoyed by the way he had just disappeared…..

He got a smirk on his face. "I'm not stalking you, and my only problem now is you yelling." he replied

I was stunned by what he just said," Please visit a shrink because I really think you need some help," I SAID ,FRUSTRATED…

"See, I am so sorry because of my rude behavior before" he said.

"You should be but, "I said and walked into my house…I was frustrated by his behavior….


End file.
